


Cylon Perfection

by lunar47



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara tries not to go insane as Leoben keeps her captive on New Caprica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cylon Perfection

Everyday the same routine.

Get up, eat, decide whether it was worth it to shower, sit on the couch and stare endlessly out the window, try in earnest to drown out his sermons, eat again, go to sleep. For weeks on end this was how she marked the passing of hours.

However she had no real idea how many days it had been. She had tried to keep count. In her head at first until she became confused when the monotonous days began to blur together. Then she tried to mark the walls, sitting for hours grinding her nails down to the quick, in hopes of permanently marking the concrete.

But hope was fleeting. Somehow he always knew and when she returned to her hidden spot the concrete would be buffed smooth as if the etches never existed in the first place.

He must have worked hard to insure that she always thought that she was going just a little bit insane. As if the wall was bad enough, the clothes were even worse. She thought she was getting forgetful when she first noticed that the garments she wore the day before found themselves clean and folded back in the drawers. But it happened everyday. She never saw him collecting her things though. Staying up for a couple of days she tried to catch him in the act. But he simply waited till she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

Frustration and boredom ate away at her resolve. At times the Galactica seemed like a distant memory or a fading dream. Sometimes she thought that perhaps she had lived her whole life here; boxed in by cement and cylon persistence.

Time meant nothing in this place and he ensured that it stayed that way. It was the only way to keep Kara close. It was the only way she was sure to break.


End file.
